priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Making Drama
Making Drama final .jpg|Let's Go PriPara Opp.jpg|Exciting Present For You! Loli.jpg|Fresh Sweets Park You.png|Valkyrie Maiden's Release Popu.png|Stereo Full Blast 2x3 = Rock! Llolipop.png|Trick Or Treat! Halloween Party! PriPara - 18 110 62.png|All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon! MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png|Fruitful Autumn Sweets! 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午11.01.13.png|Chritsmas Present For You! prad5-3509.jpg|Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! PriPara - 26 227 56.png|Frozen Castle Mirage 螢幕快照 2015-01-17 上午11.32.16.png|Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! Go Pleased To Meet You! 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png|The Night Sky's Moonlight Traveling! 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.18.24.png|Neon Lights Roulette Valentine_present_for_you!.jpg|Valentine's Present For You! prad5-3516.jpg|Tick Tock Flower! Pripara Episode 37 58.jpg|We Are PriPara! 螢幕快照 2015-04-11 上午10.43.08.png|PriParapedia Labyrinth Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 10.23.54 AM.png|Primavera Maiden's Release miracle angel 24.jpg|Miracle Angel à la Mode Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png|Lovely Flower Cinderella PriPara_Party 11.jpg|Friendly Sweets Party PriPara_Rabbit 13.jpg|All Out Dash! Usagi Balloon! 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午01.55.24.png|Wondrous Spring Orchestra making drama ep 54.png|The Mysterious and Amazing Museum Making drama ep 60 7.png|Ukiuki! Fortune Resort! Ep 62 44.png|Rock'n Jet Show On Air! Aromachan.JPG|Aromageddon! Merry Christmas! Present for you! Ep 98 7.png|Secret Wonderful Scope Ep 99 19.png|Friends Forever! Youth Jumping Snapping! 135055.jpg|Advent of Divine Idol, Charisma Millennial Kingdom Pripara134-47.jpg|Invincible Fleet 「Fuwatororin」 C5LZ2bzUcAA9AQE.jpg|Present For All! 8ec283e8.jpg|Concerto beyond the Stars 130005.jpg|Girl's Eden, PriPara Park Af86a1af.jpg|Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi♡SMILE ITPP3117.jpg|Dreamy-Cute! Magical Clock Land ITPP7164.jpg|Hello! Blue Sky Sparkling ITPP8226.jpg|Girl Meets Girl Making Drama is an illusion idols perform typically before their Cyalume Change. According to Cosmo Hojo, a Making Drama conveys the performer's emotions. In the actual gameplay, the drama used is determined by the brand of the coord worn by the idol. List of Making Dramas Season 1 *'Let's Go PriPara' (Let's Go プリパラ Rettsu Go PuriPara) is a Making Drama used in Episode 1 and 2. It was performed by Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei dancing, walking down a runway, and singing into a recording microphone, and several pictures are taken of them posing after each activity. *'Exciting Present For You! ' (ときめきPresent for You！''Tokimeki Puresento Fo Yu!) is a Making Drama created by Laala and used in Episode 3, 5 and 7. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei unwrapping a present, releasing a pickled plum pizza. *'Fresh Sweets Park' (もぎたてスイーツパーク ''Mogitate Suītsu Pāku) is a Making Drama used in Episode 6, 8, 9, and 11. The Making Drama involves Laala and Mirei playing on various fruit and sweets-inspired amusement park rides such as a merry-go-round with fruits in place of animals. Laala is shown to be able to perform the Making Drama with Sophie Hojo. A trio version of this Making Drama is showcased by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 16. *'Valkyrie Maiden's Release '(解放乙女バルキュリア Kaihō Otome Barukyuria) is a Making Drama used in Episode 11, but is claimed to be "unfinished" by Sophie. The Making Drama involves Sophie trapped within a cage surrounded by thorns. As she attempts to reach for the key in order to free herself, it falls out of her reach. **The finished version shown in Episode 12 has Laala and Mirei flying in and handing the key to Sophie, who uses it to free herself. She then sprouts angel wings, and hand in hand, she, Laala, and Mirei take flight and pose in front of a rose stained-glass window. **A different version is shown in Episode 13 and 15 by SoLaMi♡SMILE. Instead of Sophie inside the cage, it's Laala and Mirei. They call out for help, and an angel-winged Sophie catches the key and frees them. Laala and Mirei sprout wings themselves, and the three fly and pose in front of the stained-glass window. In this version, all three of the girls say the name of the Making Drama rather than just Sophie. *'Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! '(ステレオ全開！2×3＝ロック！''Sutereo Zenkai! 2x3 = Rokku!) - is a Making Drama used in Episode 14 and 15 by Dressing Pafé. The Making Drama involves Shion Todo playing drums, Dorothy West on guitar, and Leona West on bass. The three then fly in front of a rainbow-gradient music bar before posing with a "ROCK" background. * 'Trick or Treat! Halloween Party!' '''(トリトリ!ハロウィンパーティー!) i'''s a Making Drama used in Episode 17 by SoLaMi♡SMILE. The Making Drama involves Laala, Mirei, and Sophie flying though the sky with bat wings. Then the girls spin the moon around and various candies, pumpkins and ghosts appear before they pose each with one of the items (Mirei with candy, Laala with a pumpkin, and Sophie with a ghost.) * 'All Out Dash! Fly, Balloon! (全力ダッシュ!とばせバルーン ''Zenryoku dasshu! Tobase Barūn'')is a Making Drama used by Dressing Pafé in Episode 18. This Making Drama involves the three members of Dressing Pafé, Shion, Dorothy, and Leona, running through the PriPara setting. Leona holds a flag whilst running and all three girls take turns to say: "Dash at Full Force". A wall of hearts appears and takes us to the final scene where the three girls are sitting on a hot air balloon and they float off into the air. * '''Fruitful Autumn Sweets! is a Making Drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 19. This Making Drama is very similar to Fresh Sweets Park, as it is a remix of that specific Making Drama. There are very few differences between the two. * Christmas Present For You! (クリスマスPresent For You! kurisumasu puresento fo yu!) is a Making Drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 24. This Making Drama is a remix of Exciting Present For You!. * Everyone Play in PriPara Hills! '- (みんな で 遊ぼ プリ パラ ヒルズ ''Minna De Asobo Puri Para Hiruzu) is a Making Drama used by SoLaMi♡Dressing in Episode 25. * 'Frozen Castle Mirage '- (フローゼンキャッスルミラージュ) is a Making Drama used by Faruru Bokerdole in Episode 26. * 'Stereo Full Blast! 2x3 = Rock! Go Pleased To Meet You! '- (ステレオ全開！2×3＝ロック！ イゴ、よろしく！ Sutereo Zenkai! 2x3 = Rokku! Igo, yoroshiku!) is the third Making Drama used by Dressing Pafé in Episode 28. * '''The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze! - (夜空 の 無運ライトトラピーズ'' yozora no muunraito torapīzu'') is a Making Drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 29. * Neon Lights Roulette (ネオンライトルーレット'' Neon raito rūretto'')is a Making Drama used by Cosmo Hojo in Episode 31. * Valentine's Present For You! '- (バレンタイン Present For You!) is a making drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 32 * 'Tick Tock Flower '(チックトクフラワー ''Chikku toku furawā) is a Making Drama used by Faruru Bokerdole in Episode 34. * '''We Are PriPara! - '''is a Making Drama performed by SoLaMi♡Dressing, Faruru Bokerdole, and many others in Episode 37. Season 2 *PriParapedia Labyrinth' is a making drama used by Aromageddon in episode 40 *'Primavera Maiden's Release' is a Making Drama performed by Sophie Hojo in Episode 42. This Making Drama is a remix of Valkyrie Maiden's Release. *'Miracle Angel à la Mode' is a making drama used by Aromageddon in Episode 42. *'Lovely Flower Cinderella' is a making drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 43. *'Friendly Sweets Party' is a making drama used by SoLaMi♡SMILE in Episode 47. *'All Out Dash! Rabbit Balloon!' is a making drama used by Dressing Pafé in Episode 49. *'Wondrous Spring Orchestra' is a making drama performed by Fuwari Midorikaze in Episode 52. *'The Mysterious and Amazing Museum' is a making drama performed by Aromageddon in Episode 54. *'Ukiuki! Fortune Resort!' is a making drama performed by Dressing Pafé in Episode 60. *'Rock'n Jet Show On Air!' is a making drama performed by Shion Todo in Episode 62. *'Snip Snip Plushy Kingdom' is a making drama performed by Ajimi Kiki in Episode 64. *'Sapphire Revolution, Pure Dance' is a making drama performed by Hibiki Shikyoin in Episode 73. *'PriPara Police ~Thief Chasing Chapter~' is a making drama performed by PriPara Police in Episode 69. *'Merry Christmas Present For You From Aromageddon!' is a making drama performed by Aromageddon in episode 76 Season 3 *'Secret Wonderful Scope' is a making drama performed by Junon in Episode 92, Pinon in Episode 93, and Kanon in Episode 94 *'Friends Forever! Youth Jumping Snapping!' is a making drama performed by Dressing Pafé in Episode 99 *'Shining Macaron Factory' is a making drama performed by Gaarumageddon in Episode 104 *'Want to tell it! Pure Dance of Wondrous Spring!' is a making drama performed by Tricolore in episode 114 *'Concerto beyond the stars' is a making drama performed by Jewlie in episode 117 *'One Thousand and One Nights, Secret Miyabi' is a making drama performed by NonSugar in episode 120 *'Zoo Zoo Town Carnival' is a making drama performed by NonSugar in episode 123 *'New Release, PriPara Sweets 「Fuwatororin」' is a making drama performed by NonSugar in episode 127 *'Arcadia of God, Charisma Millennial Kingdom' is a making drama performed by Tricolore in episode 133 *'Invincible Fleet 「Fuwatororin」' is a making drama performed by NonSugar in episode 134 *'Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile' is a making drama performed by SoLaMi♡SMILE in episode 134 *'Present for All!' is a making drama performed by SoLaMi Smile in episode 135 *'Girl's Eden, PriPara Park' is a making drama performed by SoLaMi Smile in episode 138 *'Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi♡SMILE' is a making drama performed by SoLaMi Smile and Jewlie in episode 138 Idol Time PriPara *'Dreamy-Cute! Magical Clock Land' is a making drama created by Yui Yumekawa and used in Episode 143, 145, and 146. *'Hello! Blue Sky Smile Sparkling' is a making drama performed by Laala Manaka in Episode 146 and Sophie Hojo in Episode 147. *'Girl Meets Girl' is a making drama perfomed by Yui Yumekawa and Laala Manaka in Episode 148. Others *'Fly Away! Pop Up Dream!' is a making drama exclusive to the arcade game. *'Dreaming Of Romantic Gift''' is a making drama exclusive to the arcade game. List of Dramas (S1) List of Dramas (S2) [[PriParapedia Labyrinth|']] List of Dramas (S3) [[PriParapedia Labyrinth|'''']] List of Dramas (S4) Trivia *Making Drama is performed in Prism Space. *During Laala' performance in Episode 3, Laala and Mirei can do things that are almost identical to Prism Jumps.'' This is illustrated by Laala's self-created Making Drama, Present For You!. *Every performance is usually followed by one making drama. Faruru Bokerdole performed seven different Making Dramas in Episode 30, although it can't be achieved in actual gameplay. Category:In-Show Category:Making Drama Category:Anime